Heading back to the sea
by MangoScorpion
Summary: After catching Eric in a compromising position with Anna, Ariel takes their children and goes back to the sea.
1. Authors note

This is not for Eric/Ariel fans!

This will also contain a snippet of peter pan's mermaid lagoon and this story is also on my wattpad page: MangoScorpion

Rhapsody, Tune, and Harmony are my OC's

We don't know what Melody's official tail color would be, so that's why it's a magenta color


	2. Chapter 1

"Eric! What's going on?!" Ariel shouted at her husband when she saw him in a compromising position with Anna.

"It's not what it looks like," Eric said trying to think of a way out of the situation.

"I caught you in bed with her! Our bed!" Ariel yelled storming out of the room and heading towards their daughters' nursery.

"I'll be right back," Eric told Anna before following his wife.

Eric found Ariel talking to the maids, Shanti and Alice.

"Alice, can you get nanny or Carlotta for me? and Shanti, can you please send for Sebastian? He should be in the music room, tell him that I want him to retrieve my father" Ariel said.

"Right away Ma'am," the two girls said together before doing what they were asked.

"Thank you and please hurry" Ariel called after them before entering the nursery followed by an angry Eric.

"What are you doing?" Eric questioned.

"Going home, I'm done, Eric. You cheated on me for the last time" Ariel said looking at him.

"Will I see the girls?" Eric questioned only earning a nod from Ariel before he walked off.

Nanny, Ariel, Shanti, Alice along with the babies quietly made their way to the beach where Triton was waiting for them.

"Ariel, are you alright?" Triton immediately asked once he saw his youngest daughter.

"Daddy, you have to turn me and the girls into mermaids, I want to come home," Ariel said her voice as low as a whisper.

Without another word and fearing for his daughter's safety, Triton pointed his trident at Ariel and his granddaughters encasing them in a soft yellow light. Shanti and Alice gasped in shock and awe as they saw Tune's lower half turn into a salmon colored tail, Harmony's lower half turned into a pink colored tail, Melody's lower half turn into a magenta colored tail and Rhapsody's lower half turn into a lavender colored tail while Ariel's signature green tail and purple seashell bra appeared.

"You take good care of yourself," nanny said as she handed Rhapsody and Harmony to Ariel while the two girls handed Melody and Tune to Triton.

"I will and thank you for helping me," Ariel said looking at Alice and Shanti as well before carefully going back under the sea along with her father.

As they began to swim home, Triton asked, "Ariel what happened? I love that you're back home but what happened between you and Eric?"

"It was Eric. He changed after Rhapsody was born, he became more distant and he blamed me for having only girls" Ariel said quietly.

Once they arrived at the underwater kingdom they were met by her sisters who immediately started gushing over the babies.

"Oh, Ariel they're absolutely precious," Arista said, "May I hold one of them?"

"Of course" Ariel smiled as their father handed the pale blonde Melody.

"I wanna hold one!" Aquata whined.

"I have some business to attend to with Dudley. Girls make sure you help Ariel with the kids" Triton said as he handed Tune to Aquata.


	3. Chapter 2

"Wait, where's Attina?" Ariel asked looking around for her eldest sister.

"She's living in Fantasia with her husband, as a centaur" Adella squealed.

"She's also expecting her fourth child" Aquata added happily.

"Wait a minute, daddy actually allowed her to become one of them?" Ariel asked shocked, "He called them barbarians"

"Well, he called Eric's kind barbarians to and you changed his mind on that" Adrina smiled.

"Speaking of Eric, where is he? Or are you just visiting?" Alana asked.

"I have to tell you something, I'm not going back up to the surface. I'm home for good" Ariel said.

"Why? What happened?" Arista asked as the others nodded as well.

"Eric was cheating on me and we fought constantly" Ariel confessed, "Without the help of the nanny and two young maids, I'd still be there"

"On a more happier note, did father tell you?" Alana asked changing the subject to the much appreciation of Ariel.

"Tell me what?" Ariel asked confused.

"Alana, shush. I think the news should come from father" Adella said.

Ariel yawned just then, before smiling sheepishly at her sisters saying, "Sorry guys. I just haven't had a good night's rest in awhile"

"Get some rest Ariel, we'll help you carry the babies to our old room," Arista said.

Once Ariel and her sisters reached their room, Aquata and Arista along with Ariel carefully put the girls down on the clamshell bed before bidding each other a good night as Ariel started searching for a makeshift crib for each of them.

There was a knock at her door and the person swam in without waiting for a response.

"Who are you?" Ariel asked slightly afraid of the dirty blonde haired Merman.

"Ariel, it's me. Urchin" the merman said.

Ariel scrunched up her nose as she looked at the male in front of her before breaking out into a smile as she said, "Wow, you look so different"

"Same as you" Urchin grinned before noticing the girls, "Flounder wasn't exaggerating when he told me about how many daughters you have"

"I don't have that many" Ariel laughed softly.

"May I hold one of them?" Urchin asked.

Ariel nodded and watched Urchin carefully picked up Tune saying, "They're beautiful"

"Thank you, what are you doing here so late?" Ariel questioned still searching.

"I had to deliver a message to your dad when I heard that you were back, so I wanted to drop in and say hi," Urchin said.

Triton swam into the room just then saying, "Urchin, would you mind giving us a moment? There's something I need to tell Ariel"

"Yes, your majesty. I was about to leave anyway" Urchin said as he put Tune down and swam out of the room.

"What did you want to talk to me about? If it's about what happened between me and Eric, I don't wanna talk about it" Ariel said sitting down on her bed.

"No, Ariel it's not about that. I don't know how to say this, but I'm seeing someone" Triton said.


	4. Chapter 3

"That's great daddy, you need someone," Ariel said happy for her father, "Tell me about her"

"Well, her name is Rilletta and she has two adult children and one grandson," Triton said smiling as he talked.

"When will I meet her?" Ariel questioned.

"Tomorrow" Triton replied about to swim out of her room.

"Hey, daddy?" Ariel called out causing him to turn around.

"Do you still have our baby beds? The girls need it" Ariel said.

"I'll get them for you," Triton said swimming out of the room and returning a few moments later accompanied by a guard carrying four cribs.

"Thanks, daddy, and thanks, Crill," Ariel said causing the guard to bow before exiting the room along with Triton.

After putting her daughters to bed, Ariel laid down and fell into a fitful sleep.

 **The next morning**

Ariel woke up to her sisters surrounding her with smiles on their faces.

"Why do you all look so cheerful?" Ariel asked yawning as she sat up.

"Rilletta, father's girlfriend is here. Father wanted us to wake you" Adella said.

"Can you please help carry the girls for me please?" Ariel asked swimming over to the cribs and picking up Melody, as Aquata picked up Harmony, Adella picked up Rhapsody and Andrina picked up Tune.

The girls swam to the throne room where Ariel saw a Mer-woman with a mint green colored tail talking to their father.

"Here's Ariel, father" Arista chirped happily getting Triton's attention.

"Ariel, this is Rilletta" Triton introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Ariel said smiling politely.

"Nice to meet you too Ariel, your sisters and father have told me so much about you," Rilletta said smiling softly at her before noticing the babies, "Oh they're so precious"

"Thanks, this is Melody, Harmony, Rhapsody, and Tune," Ariel said gesturing to each of her daughters.

"Girls, Rilletta and I have some news to share with you," Triton said, "She has finally accepted my proposal"

The room soon filled with noise as all of the girls started talking at once until Rhapsody started crying which led the others to start crying as well.

"I bet, they're hungry," Ariel said trying to soothe them, "I'll be right back"

Aquata, Adella, and Andrina followed Ariel out of the throne room and to her bedroom where they put the girls down and let Ariel have some privacy.

Back in the throne room, the girls and Rilletta were talking about the upcoming wedding.

"Ooh, how about the flowers from Fantasia?" Arista asked.

"Yeah, and I bet Attina could get you some" Alana added.

"Father? Attina doesn't know about your engagement, she's going to be so upset that she missed it"

"I'll tell her when I go and get her for her visit" Triton laughed.

"Your majesty! There's trouble by Mermaid Lagoon!" A tiny seahorse said swimming as fast as he could to the King.

"Take me there at once!" Triton ordered as he followed the seahorse.

Rilletta and the others watched hoping that everything was alright.


	5. Chapter 4

"I hope no one is hurt," Adella said clasping her hands together.

"Or worse" Arista spoke up worry clear in her voice.

"Now girls, your father can handle anything," Rilletta said reassuringly.

Ariel swam into the room just then saying, "Where's daddy?"

"Trouble at mermaid lagoon, he went to go check it out," Adrina said swimming over to her baby sister.

"How are the girls?" Aquata asked.

"Fine, they're napping at the moment" Ariel responded.

A few hours had passed and the mer-princesses were still awaiting their father's return after Rilletta went home.

"Father's home!" Alana yelled as she spotted their father swimming to them.

Within minutes Triton's daughters surrounded him and started asking a bunch of questions about what happened.

"Humans found mermaid lagoon," Triton said.

"Humans in the lagoon? Father, the lagoon is supposed to be protected from humans" Arista said shocked.

"I know, I don't know how humans could have found it," Triton said stumped.

"Ariel, did you happen to tell Eric everything about your mermaid heritage?" Adella accused looking at her.

"I know how important mermaid lagoon is Adella, I would never tell any human about it," Ariel said.

"Girls, that is enough. As of right now, we can no longer trust humans, the surface is once again forbidden" Triton said.

"Daddy, I told Eric that he could see the girls" Ariel protested.

"Ariel, I have a duty to my people as King I have to keep them safe" Triton said.

"Daddy, you don't understand Eric will be so mad that I kept them from him," Ariel said, "They are apart of that world as well"

Sighing not wanting to argue with his daughter the sea king said, "I'll still take you and the girls up there"

"Thank you, daddy," Ariel said happily.

"That is the only time you can go up to the surface though" Triton warned.

"Yes daddy, I don't want to go up to the surface any more than I need to," Ariel said.

"Where's Rilletta?" Triton asked.

"She went home, she said that she would see you tomorrow," Aquata said.

"Alright, well it's getting late. Goodnight girls" Triton said as he retreated to his bedroom followed by a chorus of 'good nights'

 **The following morning**

Ariel was getting the girls ready to go up to the surface with her father when Urchin swam in.

"Hey, Ariel. I know it's probably not the best time to do so, but would you maybe wanna go to the Catfish Club?" the sandy blonde merman asked.

"I'll have to see, Urchin," Ariel said as her father swam in asking, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, daddy," Ariel said as she handed Harmony and Melody to her father before picking up Tune and Rhapsody before following her father out of the room.

Once they got to the surface, they saw Eric waiting with Anna. Ariel glared at the couple as they swam to the shore and Triton turned the girls human.

"A week, Eric and then I'll be back up with my father to get them," Ariel said still glaring at them.

"You'll have them back when I say," Eric said as he grabbed the girls from Triton and her.

"Eric, you will give my daughter her children back in a week," Triton said sternly.


	6. Chapter 5

"That won't do, you see since I'm their father I can have the girls as long as I want," Eric said noticing Ariel's expression, "Don't worry you'll get them back. I don't want to actually keep them because Anna doesn't want me too"

"You're despicable" Ariel snarled, "I want my girls back in a week"

Without waiting around for a response, Ariel and her father went back under the sea, on the way home Ariel started complaining about Eric.

"I can't believe what Eric's doing!" Ariel said, "He shouldn't be trying to use our daughters to hurt me"

"Calm down, Ariel," Triton said.

"I'm going to swim around for awhile, just to clear my head. I'll be home later" Ariel said swimming off before her father could say anything else.

Triton swam home thinking it was best for Ariel to be alone for a while.

 **At Eric's Castle**

"Eric, make them stop crying!" Anna whined as the girls continued crying.

"I'm trying dear, but nothing is working," Eric said growing impatient as he yelled, "Nanny! Carlotta!"

The two elderly women came rushing in at once and immediately took the crying young ones.

"I don't want them here anymore, all they do is cry" Anna whined again.

"It's only been a couple of hours, darling -" Eric began before getting cut off by his wife saying, "I don't care if it's been only a couple of hours! I want them out"

Eric watched as Anna stomped away leaving him to make a decision.

 **Back under the sea**

Ariel is too busy thinking about what Eric was doing with their daughters that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into someone.

"Hey watch -" the merman said turning around only to see Ariel.

"Oh, I'm sorry Urchin. I didn't mean to bump into you" Ariel apologized.

"It's okay, what are you doing out here?" Urchin asked.

"Just clearing my head" Ariel responded.

"I was just heading to the Catfish Club, wanna come along?" Urchin asked.

"Sure why not? I could use a friend" Ariel said smiling.

"What has you so bummed out?" Urchin asked as they swam.

"It's Eric. He's trying to use our daughters to hurt me" Ariel said.

Before Urchin could respond, Ariel continued.

"He didn't even want anything to do with Rhapsody when she was first born and now he's acting all fatherly towards them! Like they don't understand, well technically they don't since they are so young but I do" Ariel ranted.

The duo arrived at the Catfish Club, swimming in they saw an empty table and sat down before Ariel spotted a familiar looking Mer-man that she recognized as Crill.

"What will ya have?" a mermaid with long blonde hair asked swimming up to them.

"Seaweed pizza," Urchin said.

"Coming right up," the mermaid said swimming away.

"Isn't he dreamy?" Ariel asked staring at the brunette Mer-man.

"He's a guard of your dad's," Urchin said a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"I know," Ariel said not taking her eyes off of him.

"So, he's probably here to spy on you on your dad's orders," Urchin said.

"You really think so?" Ariel questioned.

"Why else would he be here?" Urchin asked.

Ariel got up and started to swim over to where Crill was until she saw a beautiful latina mermaid swim up to him and watched as they embraced in a hug before she swam back over to Urchin.

"I'm sorry Ariel, I thought he was really spying on you," Urchin said.


	7. Chapter 6

"It's okay, Urchin," Ariel said before sitting back down.

A few moments later the mermaid waitress brought out their seaweed pizza, as she ate Ariel couldn't help but look at Crill every so often.

"Ariel? would you like to go on an actual date with me?" Urchin asked hoping that she'd say yes.

"Urchin, I don't know. I'm not ready to date yet, I have four kids to think about" Ariel said.

"Then why did you agree to come here with me, if you're not looking for a relationship?" Urchin demanded to know.

"Can we not talk about this here?" Ariel asked noticing that everyone was looking at them.

"I want an answer, Ariel," Urchin said his voice growing louder.

"I need a friend and I thought you were my friend," Ariel said her voice cracking.

"I have loved you since we were kids, I did my best to impress you and you never saw me," Urchin said angrily.

Crill swam up just then saying, "Do not disrespect the princess"

Urchin threw his hands up in the air and swam out of the club as Crill looked at Ariel and said, "I'll take you home" Ariel only nodded and silently followed the Mer-man back to Atlantica.

Once they arrived back to the kingdom, Ariel looked at him and said, "I'm sorry I ruined your date"

"You didn't ruin it, I um never mind. Good night princess" Crill said bowing before swimming away.

Sighing Ariel swam inside and went to her room before collapsing onto her bed and falling asleep.

The next day

Ariel and her sisters along with their father and Rilletta were busy preparing for the wedding that was supposed to take place in two days time.

"Ariel!" a yellow and blue fish yelled swimming up to his childhood best friend trying to avoid bumping into people.

"Flounder, wow look at you. Not a guppy anymore" Ariel said hugging him.

"Nope. I was by the surface trying to get one of my kids and I saw Eric by the shore with your kids" Flounder reported.

"How did you know I was home?" Ariel questioned.

"The whole ocean knows you're home. I also knew about your children from Sebastian" Flounder said.

"I'm sorry Flounder, I didn't mean to sound mean. It's just that Urchin thought I liked him back in a romantic way and when I said I didn't he flipped out on me and I thought since you two have gotten closer, he'd have you be mean to me" Ariel explained.

"Never, it's true that we have become close friends, but you'll always be my best friend" Flounder reassured.

Ariel gave the fish a small smile before saying, 'I'll get daddy and we can head to the surface"

Ariel went to find her father as Flounder waited, once he saw Ariel with the sea king he followed them up to the surface.

Up on the surface

"Eric? what's going on?" Ariel asked as soon as she broke through the surface.

"Here, take them," Eric said practically shoving the girls at her.

"It hasn't even been a week," Ariel said confused.


End file.
